poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeebad and Sam/The quest begins
This is how Sam and Zeebad and the quest begins goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan ride the Magic Roundabout. lands in an icy valley moose comes over, sniffs him then recoils in disgust kicks some snow at him then goes over to a dandelion before being turned blue by Zeebad moose runs off Zeebad: laughs Hooo. Free at last. It took 10'000 years. But, the best things are worth waiting for. Power! Revenge! And there, more power! laughs Saw a flower Zeebad: Cold. But, not cold enough for my liking. ice blast freezes a flower, Zeebad turns to see Ryvine, leader of the Trixicons Zeebad: You did this? Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. Soon, everything will be frozen in all worlds, Zeebad. Just like it was before your twin, Zebedee ruined your plan. Zeebad: Who are you and how do you know about Zebedee? Ryvine Sparkle: I am Ryvine Sparkle. The plundervine prince. I learned about your brother like Megatron. Zeebad: Megatron? Is he one of those humans? Megatron (Movie): I am leader of a race of Cybertronian robots known as the Decepticons. Apparently my Prime counterpart lost his taste for inflicting oppression. Dr. Neo Cortex: Not My son, Ryvine. He doesn't lose his interest for inflicting oppresion. That is way we form the Trixicons to rival that of the Winxbots. Zeebad: Impressive. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. At least if Mistress 9 is here, she would posses Ryan like Mal did long ago and destroy the Prime Megatron for us. Evil Matau T. Monkey: I do promise for Sunset, Zeebad. This week, Sunset's bodyguard. Next week, a pile of junk. Wuya: Now. Where to we start, my apprentice? spot the Foot Guard figurine Ryvine Sparkle: Cool. Just what we need. A henchman to help Zeebad. laughs Today, one soldier. Tomorrow, the worlds. Zeebad: And then, prehaps, three more soilders! laughs Dr. Neo Cortex: Focus, Zeebad. Focus. wakes Sam up Zeebad: I've done it. A lean, mean, fighting machine who will obey my every command. Misress 9: Technically you mean our every command. Dr. Neo Cortex: Eyes, right. Quick march! move forward Twivine Sparkle: He's a lean mean fighting machine~ Clyde Bandicoot: The real deal, know what I mean~ Tirek: Marching along, well he will take you on~ twirls his batton The Trixicons: Watch out, here he comes~ He's a fighting machine~ loss control of his batton, much to Zeebad's dismay Megatron (Movie): Mistress 9. What plan will you think of for Ryan? Mistress 9: Well, I plan to possess Ryan so I can destroy Prime Megatron. Wuya: Attention! Name. Sam: Sargent Sam, reporting for duty, sir! Bertatron: Good. Your mission is to team up with us and find three diamonds taken from Zeebad by his twin. This quest will be hard. Pain, misery and torment will be your only friends and your payment and release.. Megatron's voice will be death. Sam: Oh. Uh. Can I ask about holidays? Ryvine Sparkle: Three weeks in summer. Sam: Very generous, Sir. Ryalight Glimmer: Not that it will be summer again. Now, let's see what that hero Zebedee is up to. see Zebedee and his friends in a vision orb Zeebad: Oh. He's got some of his friends, has he? Well, we shall see about that. Ryvine Sparkle: Mistress 9, let's go to Zeebad's lair which we will plan our line of attack and your plan to possess Ryan to be just like you. the Roundabout Zebedee: Only by returning the Enchanted diamonds to thier original places on the roundabout will you defeat Zeebad. But, if he finds them first, he will use them to freeze the sun and the other worlds as well. Gang gasps Zebedee: Nothing will grow. Not even grass. Engie Benjy: Whoa. I think we got a problem. Codylight Sparkle: One of the diamonds is hidden here on the Roundabout. Zebedee will Guard it. Zebedee: To find the other two, you will need this map. the map appear You must head north into the mountains. There is no time to waste. holds the map Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Are you up for this quest, Galvatron? Megatron: Yeah, Oswald. I guess you do have my voice. Crash Bandicoot: I guess we got food. In case we get hungry. Bertram T. Monkey: The Cyberlings could do some songs. If Wallfower is a Trixicon, I would call her "Wallflower Zapper". Wallflower Blush: Whoa. Matau T. Monkey: In case of Mistress 9 coming after Master Ryan to possess him, you could use this weapon. out a Sailor Moon based Keyblade called the "Bond of Sailor Moon" Emmet: What is that and who made it? Sunset Shimmer: The Bond of Sailor Moon made by Ryan. Odette: But, we need some mode of transportation, Zebedee. pulls out a little box And pressed the button. Train appears Train: Whoa! Mai Lacey: Cool. Ernest Penfold: Hardly like the Poler Express. Ermintrude: Does it have first class? Train: nodded Ernest Penfold: I guess it might be something Bertram can do when he is Sunset's bodyguard. Danger Mouse: Penfold. Ernest Penfold: Yeah? Bertram and Megatron: Shush. Zebedee: Take good care of this little box of tricks. It may save you in your hour of need. Dougal: I could tell Florence that I would promise to be back. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Dougal: Don't worry, Florence. I'll be back. I promise. Florence: I know you wil. No matter what happens, you must not blame yourself. Ermintrude: Don't worry. We got this. Mai Lacey: Let's roll. Brian the Snail: All aboard! Florence: I hope they can do it. starts up Train: Boiler check, Wheels check, pistons check. passenger cart comes off Sci-Ranyx: Wait. You forgotten us. Train: up and connects to the passenger cart and sets off Gang sets off on a quest Train: Hello, Trees. Hello, birds. Hello, scary freezing mist. Matau T. Monkey: I hope we can find one of the diamond soon. Dougal: Oh, Florence. venture on Logan Bandicoot: I do love to look at the view. Does the stars remind you of Sailor Moon? Sean Ryan: Yeah. Ranyx: I guess the stars remind me of some of my time with Sailor Saturn before she became Mistress 9. Sci-Mary Beth: That made me forget that it was Dougal's fault. Dougal: My fault? Sci-Ryan: Brian agree to not say that. Dougal: What did I do? Sci-Ryan: Maybe something like wrecking the roundabout.. Ryan F-Freeman: Trapping Florance and the human kids.. Meg Griffin: And caused the escape of a maniac intended on freezing the sun and the other worlds? Dougl: All I want is to get my teeth into sweeties. Dylan: Well, it starts with some sweets like an iced bun. And before you know it, you're on two bags a day. Trust me. I've been there. Maybe Dougal have got a problem, Mary. Sci-Mary Beth: He have not, Dylan. And he will not rest until he does everything in his power to make things right. Matau T. Monkey: I hope we could set up camp for the night. And Hugo, maybe when we set camp, I make sure we could help Dougal set things right. Emmet: You're right. I am getting a little cold. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan